Listening With Your Heart: Part 4
by megan3
Summary: Maxi talks with Cps and .... someone else.


Listening With Your Heart: Part 2  
  
Your heart is your flashlight into your soul.  
~ Unknown ~  
  
The episode would take place after Kat graduated. Scott is staying for good and him and Shelby are in bliss. Auggie and Juliette are "floating", and Daisy and Ezra are searching the idea of romance. David is alone.  
Next Day at Breakfast  
***************************  
Juliette: Good, morning all I'm in a happy mood.  
Daisy: Ohh something diffrent for a change. Sarcastic.  
Shelby:Scott, can you talk to Maxi?  
Scott: Yea.  
Maxi enters late.  
Scott and Shelby get up to sit with her at a diffrent table.  
Scott: So uhhh.... you gotta talk with CPS don't ya?  
Maxi: Yea. I can't wait. sarcastic  
Shelby: I'll be there with you, and Scott's done this before.  
Scott: Yea... it was really fun. sarcastic  
Shelby (whispers to Scott) You're not helping.  
Scott: That's what you're for.  
Shelby: Haven't I helped enough people for one year?  
Scott: You are so charitable. Kiss  
Maxi getting irratted by the conversation between the two.  
Maxi: Uhem.. attention please. What was it like.  
Scott: They ask you everything.  
Maxi: Like?  
Scott: I'd rather not talk about it.  
Shelby: I never did it.  
Maxi: You were too?  
Shelby didn't even realixe she said that.Scott noticing her apprehension, and quickly changes the subject.  
Scott: Ezra and Daisy aren't dating so if ya want him you better make a move.  
******************************************  
Group  
Sophie: I was distracted by.....Maxi.  
Maxi: I was distracted by drugs and enjoyed it.  
Ezra: My kinda woman.  
Maxi: Never know. seductive  
Sophie: Ok, Juliette.  
Juliette: I was distracted by looks and abuse, Ezra.  
Ezra: I was distracted by her,Daisy.  
Daisy realixing he wasn't talking about her says.  
Daisy: I was distacted by lies from a friend, Scott directing towards Ezra.  
Scott: I was distracted by hate,Shel.  
Shelby: I was distracted by guilt, Auggie.  
Auggie: I was distacted by power, David.  
David: I was distracted by .. an over-powering asshole of a father.  
Sophie: David try agian and kitchens for a week.  
David: Ok. I was distacted by beauty.  
Group ends.Maxi walks out and Ezra catches up with her.  
Ezra: What did you mean there?  
Maxi: I've never been a shy girl so I'll just say it. I like you alot and I was wondering if you wanted to get to know me better.  
Ezra: Someone cute, nice, intelligent likes me. I don't think this is a tough decision.  
Maxi: So...ah how do we do this here?  
Ezra: I guess just start talking.  
Maxi: Ok, meet me at the docks aroun 3 ok?  
Ezra: See ya there.  
Camera pulls back to see Daisy standing ther watching.  
*******************************************  
Cuts to the adminastration building right outside of Peter's office.  
Scott and Shelby are there with Maxi.  
Scott:You can do this. I'll be right here if you need me.  
Maxi: Okay I can do this.  
Maxi enters the office.  
Scott: That went for you ,too.I know you probably won't need me. I mean you're tough.  
Shelby: I need you and I'm not as tough as you think and you should know that already.  
Kiss. Shelby enters office. Scott sits down looking nervous.  
Camera enters office.  
Cps: Hi, Maxi right?Maxi nods. i'm Kathy and I need for you to tell me as much as you can.  
Maxi: Ok, but it seems like everybody needs something.  
Kathy ignores the comment.  
Kathy: When did it start the exact date if you can remember?  
Maxi: October 13, 1997.  
Kathy: how old were you and how old was he?  
Maxi: I was 12 it was my birthday. He, Scott was 19.  
Kathy: How long did it last?  
Maxi: I would run away, but if you add it all up about 2 years.  
Kathy: How many times?  
Maxi: I don't exactly remember, but he did it every other day.  
Kathy: Ok, when did it stop.  
Maxi: last month when I came here.  
Kathy: Do you have any evidence.  
maxi: Yea, a card he gave me.  
Kathy: What did it say?  
Maxi: I can't wait to give you your birthday present. It is something special and I will give it to you in your bed.  
Shelby cringed.   
Shelby: I'm sorry Maxi I can't do this right now.  
Shelby runs out the door and into Scott's arms.  
Scott:Hey it's okay.It's okay.  
Shelby starts crying.  
Scott: Hey are we making this a dayly thing.  
Shelby just cries harder.  
Shelby between the sobs.  
Shelby: That's not funny.Can you just hold me for awhile.  
Scott: You couldn't have asked for something easier. Sincerly  
**********************************  
Girl's dorm in Daisy's head.  
She took my best friend and now the guy I like. I hate her. I hate Ezra for this. I'll get him back for hurting me.  
She's in goth make-up.  
**********************************  
Cuts to lodge.  
Daisy: Hey David could I talk to you?  
David: Sure.  
Daisy: You know me and Ezra aren't coupled up.  
David: Ohh.  
Daisy: In fact I think I like someone else.  
David:Is that so?  
Daisy is thinking to herself.This is so unlike me.  
Daisy: Yea and it's you.  
*********************************  
cuts to docks.  
Maxi is late.  
Ezra: Okay she'll be here.  
15 min. later.  
Maxi walks up.  
Maxi: I'm sorry I'm late.  
Ezra: It's okay what happened?  
Maxi decides that since he has problems too; to tell him.  
Maxi: I hap to talk to CPS about my abusive soon to be brother-in-law.  
Ezra: Are you ok? What did he do?  
Maxi: He seducted me and then raped me. No I'm not ok.... cries.  
Ezra: Ohh.. I'm sorry. Grabs her into a hug.  
Maxi cries on him for a little while.  
Maxi pulls back and wipes off the tears.  
Maxi: What happened to you?  
Ezra: My parents fought all the time before they adopted me. They adopted me to try and save thier marriage. They fought even worse afterwards. So, I resorted to drugs.  
Maxi: Touching stories huh?  
Ezra: Yea real touching.  
********************************************  
Peter's office. Sophie and him are disscussing wedding plans.  
Sophie: You know we haven't set a date are you trying to back out on me.  
Peter: No, I've been busy with Angie and Maxi.  
Sophie:Ok so do you want to set one?  
Peter: Ok, how about six monthes from now which would be....December 26.  
Sophie: Okay by me. Where?  
Peter:I was thinking haveing a small ceremony outside on the   
lawn and the party at our house.  
Sophie:The party sounds fun Walking around the desk towards him.  
Peter: Yea, we could practice later.  
Sophie: Yea, later I've got to watch kitchen duty.  
********************************************  
kitchen. Shelby is drying while Scott is washing. Ezra is moping after Maxi sweeps.Juliette is slicing apples with Auggie.Daisy is cooking pasta with David.  
Shelby: I hate pots and pans.  
Ezra: We know let's see if I can quote you, "In hell, there must be pots and pans."  
Shelby smirks.  
Scott: Hey I agree. You're turn.  
Shelby: Thanks I appreciate you sharing.  
Scott: We could share later at the docks after lights out.  
Shelby kisses him while Sophie isn't looking.  
Daisy: David could you pass me the salt.  
David trying to make Ezra jealous.  
David: Sure I could also pass you this. Kiss  
Ezra sees it and shrugs.  
Maxi: Ezra, thanks for caring. Here's my gratitude. Kiss  
Daisy mumbles slut.  
Shelby over hears and just chuckles.Daisy jealous this was something new.  
******************************************8  
The next part should be up later on tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews. Agian if you have any tips or suggestions as to how to make this better feel free to put it in the review. I will try to make it longer if you put it in the review. Juliet's Problems chapter 7 should be up tomorrow.i'm sorry for the delay. I sound like a airport announcer.LOL.  
  
  



End file.
